Commemorate
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Aku datang untuk memberimu peringatan. (watch out, typo bertebaran )


**.**

 **NARUTO** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Commemorate**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merapatkan jaket kulitnya. Berusaha melawan tusukan hawa dingin yang menyerang tiap pori-pori kulitnya. Kakinya secara bergantian berpijak menapaki jalanan berkonblok yang basah tersiram hujan. Sesekali pemuda bersurai senada kelopak bunga matahari itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu memberinya tiupan kecil, sekadar tindakan sederhana yang dilakukan untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat. Naruto sedikit merutukki kecerobohannya yang tidak memakai syal atupun sarung tangan sama sekali, padahal dia sudah tahu betul bahwa udara musim gugur di tanah London tidak pernah main-main.

Gerimis mulai membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto menghela napas, sepasang manik langitnya menatap ke depan. Hanya tinggal dua puluh meter lagi, Naruto mengangguk kecil, lalu melesat berlari.

Lonceng berdenting begitu Naruto mendorong pintu kacanya. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandang ke sepenjuru ruangan, dan memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat di dekat jendela besar yang dapat melihat menembus langsung ke jalan raya.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega begitu berhasil menduduki salah satu kursi. Tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya, menggunakan kain itu untuk mengusap wajahnya, menghilangkan butir-butir air langit dari wajah rupawannya.

Tak lama berselang, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri, dan menanyakan pesanannya. Naruto memesan secangkir coklat panas, juga panekuk dengan sirup nanas. Pelayan menuliskan pesanan Naruto di dalam _note_ kecil di tangannya, setelahnya pelayan bermanik hazel itu mengangguk sopan, dan undur diri dari hadapan Naruto.

Pemuda bermanik safir itu kemudian melirik perputaran waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul empat sore. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah berkulit tan itu. Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berlayar datar dari sana. Dalam satu gerak ringan jemarinya mulai bergerak menggeser, dan mengusap layar ponsel, lalu menempatkannya di telinga.

Seseorang di sebrang sana mengangkat teleponnya saat dering kedua.

" _Halo, Namikze-kun?"_

Naruto tersenyum spontan mendengar suara itu.

"Halo, Hinata. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, panggil aku Naruto saja."

Naruto melempar pandangannya menatap jalanan kota London yang basah karena hujan. Beberapa pejalan kaki tampak heboh dengan mantel tebal, juga syal, dan payung mereka. Sebagian besar bangunan peninggalan abad Pertengahan memang sengaja dibiarkan tetap berdiri di kota ini. Memberikan gambaran tentang betapa kuatnya bangsa Romawi saat itu. Naruto menunggu Hinata bicara sambil menatap salah satu bangunan berlantai tujuh yang sangat kental dengan nuansa abad pertengahan, polesan cat dominan coklat pada bangunan itu makin mempertegas kesan victoriannya.

Menyadari adanya jeda yang terlalu panjang, Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Hinata, kau masih di sana?"

" _Ah, iya, iya. Aku di sini, Nami– ah, maksudku Naruto-kun.."_

Nauoto tersenyum geli. Bisa dibayangkan raut wajah cantik Hinata di sebrang sana sedang menunduk malu-malu, dengan wajah merah padam. Sebelah tanggannya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, dan tangan yang lainnya mungkin sibuk memelintir ujung rambut indigonya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto gemas setengah mati, dan ingin memeluk gadis itu. Padahal baru tadi pagi mereka bertemu untuk melakukan sesi pemotreran di sekitar _Tower Bridge,_ danberpisah pukul setengah satu siang karena Naruto harus kembali ke kantornya, sementara Hinata juga masih punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Kau sedang apa, Hinata?"

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Naruto ingin melakukan sesi pemotretan saat petang. Karena Naruto selalu suka pemandangan di sekitar _Tower Bridge_ saat sisa-sisa terakhir cahaya matahari, sampai saat tugas matahari digantikan oleh bulan. Di mana pantulan cahaya gemerlap lampu kota akan terpantul warna-warni keemasan di atas permukaan sungai Thames yang berada di bawahnya. _Tower Bridge_ sendiri merupakan perpaduan antara jembatan angkat dan gantung. Dua menara yang dihubungkan di tingkat atas oleh koridor untuk para pejalan kaki. Di mana dari koridor yang letaknya berada empat puluh dua meter di atas sungai Thames itu para pejalan kaki dapat menikmati pemandangan kota London dar atas. Pemandangan yang bisa dilihat di antaranya; Pusat bisnis dan belanja yang selalu ramai, _Katendral St. Paul_ , _Canary Wharf_ , juga _London Eye_. Belum lagi letaknya yang berdekatan dengan ikonik kota London yaitu _London Tower_. Oh, Naruto mebayangkan akan betapa cantiknya wajah Hinata di tengah cahaya lampu, kulit putihnya pasti akan tampak berkilauan, rambut panjangnya pasti akan melambai indah bak helaian sutra ketika tertiup angin malam yang melintas di atas _Tower_ _Bridge_. Namun, Naruto tak ingin mengambil risiko Hinata terserang demam karena nekat berdiri di atas _Tower Bridge_ di tengah cuaca dingin malam hari.

" _Aku baru menyelesaikan laporanku. Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Di luar sana lampu untuk pejalan kaki baru saja berubah hijau. Puluhan warga London yang semula menunggu di tepi jalan kini berbondong-bondong melangkah cepat-cepat menyebrangi aspal yang sudah dicat seperti zebra.

"Aku sedang merindukanmu, Hinata."

Entah kenapa, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan kalau Hinata sedang menahan napas. Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Dan saat ini Naruto bisa membayangkan pipi Hinata sudah semerah apel. Bibir tipisnya menekuk kecil merapalkan namanya dengan suara lembut khas seorang Hinata. Astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto ingin mengecup gadis itu tepat di bibirnya.

" _Na– Naruto-kun.."_

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, dan tertawa kecil. " _See you soon_ , _Angel._ "

Pesanannya datang, Naruto mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum sopan kepada pelayan yang meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja. Pelayan itu membalassenyum Naruto, dan segera melesat pergi untuk menghampiri meja nomor lima di mana seorang wanita berambut merah duduk di salah satu kursinya sambil mengangkat tangan.

" _... sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto-kun."_

Naruto menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangan dalam gerak ke belakang.

" _Bye_ , Hinata-chan."

Dan Naruto berdoa semoga suaranya tidak terdengar aneh ketika lidahnya menjajal _suffiks_ asing itu. Biar bagaimana pun, Naruto sudah tinggal di London sejak hari kelahirannya, dan sama sekali tak paham bagaimana bahasa Jepang beserta logat-logatnya, meski nyatanya sang ayah masih punya garis keturunan Jepang. _Well_ , lagi pula ayahnya sendiri bahkan tak pernah membawa-bawa bahasa Jepang ke dlam percakapan mereka. Naruto sendiri tidak yakin apakah ayahnya itu bisa berbahasa Jepang. Jika bukan karena ingin membuat gadis berdarah Jepang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu terkesan padanya, Naruto tidak mungkin menjajal bahasa sang nenek buyut itu dengan lidahnya.

"Bye _, Naruto-kun."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Naruto memasukkan kembali benda layar datar itu ke dalam saku celannya. Ibu jari, dan jari telunjuknya mengamit gagang mug berisi coklat panas pesanannya. Naruto menatap cairan pekat beraroma menggoda itu dengan senyum mengembang. Menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya, lalu menyeruput cairan pekat itu.

Naroto nyaris saja tersedak coklat panas pesanannya sendiri. Kerena begitu pemuda British itu mendongak, satu sosok asing tahu-tahu sudah duduk tepat di depannya. Menatap Naruto dengan kedua manik matanya yang berwarna identik dengan milik Naruto sendiri.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto mengernyit bingung, juga sebal. Nada tidak suka sengaja tidak disembunyikan dengan baik. Mug berisi coklat panasnya kembali diletakkannya di atas meja.

Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda, dengan topi yanke berwarna merah, serta syal abu-abu melilit lehernya hingga menutupi dagu. Pemuda yang terlihat seusia dengannya itu tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda itu justru menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, seolah menyortir tiap-tiap partikel penyusun bentuk seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto mendengus sebal. Menatap balik manik biru langit pemuda itu lekat-lekat. "Maaf, _sir_ , kau punya keperluan denganku?"

Pemuda asing di depannya balik menatap Naruto. Menghela napas, dan membuka mulutnya. "Kau Namikaze Naruto, bukan?"

Mata Naruto langsung menyipit curiga. "Ya, aku Naruto. Dan siapa kau?" Terdengar sangat menuntut.

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda asing itu justru bangkit berdiri. Naruto mendongak memandang orang aneh itu dengan kedua alis menukik runcing.

Pemuda misterius itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Besok, aku tunggu kau di tempat ini, tepat pukul empat sore. Kita perlu bicara." Mengatakannya tanpa gurat ekspresi, dan mengelos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang sukses melongo.

Naruto mendengus jengkel. "Orang aneh. Kau kira kau siapa bisa memerintahku begitu saja, huh?"

 **.**

 **.**

Nyatanya, Naruto tetap datang. Persetan dengan rasa penasarannya terhadap orang aneh bermata biru itu.

"Namaku Bolt."

Naruto diam selama lima detik, mengangguk kecil setelahnya. "Hai, Bolt. Aku Naruto, tapi sepertinya kau sudah tahu itu."

Pukul setengah lima sore. Sebenarnya Naruto memang sengaja untuk datang terlambat dari waktu yang ditentukan Bolt. Hanya ingin melihat apakah pemuda asing itu benar-benar serius ingin bicara dengannya. Naruto sudah menyelesaikan kunjungannya ke Gereja _St. Margeret_ tepat pukul setengah empat tadi, dan malah berjalan-jalan di sekitar _Trafalgar Square_. Dan ternyata, saat Naruto memasuki kafe, Bolt sudah menunggunya di sana. Dengan pandangan mata menatap keluar jendela, mengamati kota London yang diselimuti awan abu-abu dengan raut wajah datarnya.

Naruto tahu hal ini terlihat konyol. Menuruti kemauan sorang pemuda misterius yang sama sekali tak pernah dikenalnya untuk bertemu kembali di tempat yang sama. Bisa saja si Bolt ini adalah sindikat organisasi ilegal yang sedang memata-matainya, dan ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya. Tapi Naruto juga bukan tipe orang yang akan duduk manis begitu saja ketika mendapati sesuatu yang terkesan tidak beres. Dia bertindak implusif, terbiasa menantang bahaya. Rasa penasaran telah membunuh semua rasa takutnya. Tak terkecuali dengan pemuda bernama Bolt yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya itu.

Bolt mengamati Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Naruto merasa tertantang, dan memabalas tatapan mata pemuda itu. Hingga dua mata berwarna senada itu kemudian hanya terlibat dalam aksi saling tatap satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Bolt menghela napas, tatapannya melunak.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sadar?"

Kerutan gelombang tercetak nyata di pertemuan atara dua alis Naruto. "Maksudmu?"

Bolt menghela napas lagi, menatap manik langit Naruto lurus-lurus. "Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi tidak ku sangka kau bakal sebodoh ini."

Kedua pupil Naruto melebar seketika, kilatan amarah muncul di sana. Naruto mengepakan tangannya kuat-kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia perlu sedikit bersabar menghadapi orang aneh itu jika tidak ingin berakhir memalukan seperti bertengkar di dalam kafe, dan masuk koran esok hari. Tidak, Naruto tidak mau cari masalah. Tidak ketika hari pernikahannya hanya tinggal hitungan dua pekan ke depan.

"Kau," Naruto menggeram tertahan. "Dengar, Bolt, atau siapapun kau. Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan aku tidak merasa punya masalah–"

"Batalkan pernikahan itu." Bolt memotong cepat.

Naruto mengernyit. "Maaf?"

Bolt menghela napas lagi, menatap Naruto tajam penuh keseriusan. "Pernikahanmu. Batalkan pernikahanmu itu. Kau tidak boleh menikahinya."

Batalkan pernikahanmu? _What the hell_? Apa Naruto tidak salah dengar? Siapa sih orang sinting ini sampai berani-beraninya memerintah Naruto untuk membatalkan pernikahan? Naruto sudah habis kesabaran. Pemuda British itu bangkit dari kursinya, lalu menggebrak meja kasar. "Dengar, _sir_ , aku tidak kenal siapa kau. Selama ini aku sudah cukup bersikap sopan, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Jika kau ingin berkelahi denganku, baik, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kita keluar dari tempat ini, dan selesaikan semuanya."

Pemuda bernama Bolt itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Kedua tanggannya terlipat di dapan dada. Wajahnya memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi datar seolah pemandangan Naruto yang marah adalah hal yang ditemuinya setiap hari. Hal itu justru semakin membuat Naruto naik pitam.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik."

Naruto tertawa meremehkan. "Kau takut kalah dariku, Bolt?"

"Di luar sana hujan. Aku takut kau terserang flu karena kehujanan." Bolt menatap Naruto dengan ekspesi datar yang sangat menyebalkan. "Duduklah, kita bicara baik-baik." Ulangnya sabar, kembali meminta Naruto duduk di kursinya.

"Kau!" Naruto menggeram murka. Tapi toh pemuda british itu tetap kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Bolt tersenyum simpul menatap Naruto kembali duduk, meski kedua matanya berkilat penuh emosi.

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Katakan apa maumu!"

Bukannya menjawab, Bolt justru melepas topinya. Alhasih, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas rambut pirang pemuda itu yang benar-benar identik dengan warna rambutnya sendiri. Bolt menatap Naruto lekat-lekat tepat di kedua manik safirnya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kita ini mirip?"

Meski enggan, harus Naruto akui bahwa pemuda misterius bernama Bolt itu memang mirip dengannya. Menyadari kemiripannya dengan pemuda sinting itu justru semakin mebuat Naruto emosi.

"Begini, namaku Namikaze Bolt." Bolt menggabil jeda untuk mengamati perubahan ekspresi Naruto. "Aku adalah anakmu."

" _What_?" Naruto memekik tidak percaya. Suaranya meluncur di luar kendali, hingga mendatangkan berbagai tatapan tak suka dari pengunjung lain.

"Aku adalah anakmu." Ulang Bolt datar.

Naruto tertawa angkuh. " _Hell_ , kebodohan macam apa ini?" Sekarang, dia yakin Bolt adalah pasien ruamah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri.

Bolt tidak ambil peduli. Pemuda itu menatap Naruto dengan gurat penuh keseriusan. "Dengar, ayah."

Naruto menatap pemuda sinting itu dengan kening berkerut negatif. Tidak suka dipanggil ayah oleh orang yang seusia dengannya, lebih-lebih lagi orang itu menyebalkan, dan sakit jiwa. Naruto tidak sudi diapanggil ayah oleh orang gila seperti Bolt.

"Aku bukan ayahmu, _jerk_."

Bolt tidak menanggapinya. "Aku datang untuk memberimu peringatan sekaligus menolongmu, ayah. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik, dan jangan menyelaku sebelum aku selesai. Setelah ini, aku janji tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi."

Naruto diam beberapa saat. Menimang-nimang, sekaligus mencoba mencari isyarat-isyarat mengenai keseriusan dalam kata-kata pemuda sinting di hadapannya.

"Bicaralah," Naruto berujar ketus, masih ada kekesalan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Bolt menghembuskan napas kecil, lalu mengangguk yakin. Kembali menatap Naruto tepat di manik mata.

"Aku adalah anakmu dan Hinata. Aku datang dari masa depan untuk memberimu peringatan, sekaligus menyelamatkanmu."

Pelipis Naruto langsung membentuk kerutan, kedua bola mata safirnya menyipit tajam menatap Bolt. "Menyelmatkanku dari apa? Aku tidak merasa sedang dalam bahaya."

"Dengar, ayah. Suatu hari nanti, kau dan ibu akan mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang kalian tumpangi mengalami selip ban, dan tergelincir, lalu terpelosok ke dalam jurang." Bolt menarik napas panjang. Naruto dapat melihat kilatan emosi berkecamuk di balik sepasang mata pemuda yang mengaku anaknya itu. "Ibu meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Sementara ayah mengalami kelumpuhan permanen, satu kakimu harus diamputasi karena hancur tertimpa mesin mobil."

Hening panjang.

Naruto tertawa hambar. "Ya, ya, baiklah. Kau sudah selesai anakku sayang? Kau boleh pergi sekarang, kembalilah ke rumah sakit jiwa sana."

Bolt menghela napas berat. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wajahnya kini terlihat benar-benar frustasi. Bolt menelan ludah, kembali menatap Naruto tepat di matanya. _"Dad, I know it's sound crazy. But I've tell ya' the truth. I– I just wanna safe you."_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya darmatis. " _Safe me?"_ Naruto mendengus geli. _"Safe me from what? From fucking jerk like you, ha?"_

Bolt menghela napas lagi. " _Dad_ , setelah kecelakaan itu kau seolah kehilangan jiwamu. _There's a big hole inside your heart, you are too broken to be fixed._ Setiap hari kau hanya duduk di kursi roda sambil memeluk foto ibu, memandang ke luar jendela, dan bicara seorang diri. _It's– it's hurt to see you like that, dad._ " Ekspresi di wajah Bolt kini berubah drastis, tak lagi datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Di wajah pemuda itu kini berbaur sempurna ekspresi frustasi, dan memohon.

Naruto memilih untuk tidak buka suara. Ekspresi di wajah Bolt sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut kebohongan. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu justru mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Setiap hari aku dan Himawari harus memaksamu agar mau makan. Kau berubah, ayah. Kau bukan lagi Namikaze Naruto yang sama setelah ibu meninggal. Kau begitu rapuh, dan menyedihkan. Mengamuk tiba-tiba, melempar semua barang-barang di rumah, berteriak-teriak menggutuk Tuhan karena telah menggambil ibu dari sisimu. Kau berubah, ayah. Dan rasanya sakit sekali melihatmu seperti itu."

Naruto dapat melihat, dan tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa wajah putus asa dan berkaca-kaca di depannya itu benar-benar menggundang rasa simpatinya. Sampai-sampai ingin rasanya Naruto merangkul pemuda yang masih dikiranya orang sinting tersebut.

"Aku dan Himawari sangat mencintaimu, ayah. Karena itulah kami tidak sanggup melihatmu menderita. Untuk itu, aku ingin kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan ibu. _It will safe you from the pain in the future._ Kerena dengan tidak menikah dengan ibu, kau tidak akan mengalami rasa sakit luar biasa itu."

Naruto menarik napas, dan membuangnya perlahan. Menatap sepasang manik milik Bolt yang berwarna senada dengan miliknya itu lekat, juga dalam.

"Jika kau sungguh datang dari masa depan, dan ingin menyelamatkanku, mengapa kau tidak selamatkan kami dari kecelakan itu saja?"

Bolt menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sudah mencobanya, ayah. Percayalah, aku sudah melintasi lorong waktu ribuan kali untuk menyelamatkan kalian dari kecelakaan nahas itu. Tapi aku selalu kembali dengan kegagalan. Itulah kenapa kau memilih untuk menemuimu, ayah. Mengambil alternafit agar kau membatalkan pernikahanmu."

Naruto diam. Berpikir, dan menimang-nimang. Sementara di luar sana hujan deras tiba-tiba turun. Membuat para pejalan kaki langsung berlarian menepi di sekitar elatase bangunan yang ada di sepanjang tepi jalan.

Naruto membuang napas kecil melalui mulutnya. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menyelamatkanku? Jika aku tidak menikah dengan Hinata, kau juga tidak akan terlahir, bukan?"

Bolt menatap Naruto, dan tersenyum tulus. Sungguh tulus, bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu bukan hanya tersenyum di bibirnya, melainkan mengalir juga dari hatinya. "Karena aku, juga Himawari sangat mencintai kalian berdua. Tidak masalah bagi kami untuk tidak dilahirkan, asalkan kalian berdua bisa hidup bahagia, _especialy you, dad_."

Naruto tidak sadar bahwa dirinya menahan napas ketika mendengar kata-kata Bolt. Naruto berusaha memulihkan kembali dirinya dari sekelumit perasaan aneh yang berputar di perut sampai dadanya. Tentu saja rasanya aneh, bayangkan saja kau menengar pengkuan cinta dari orang seusiamu, berjenis kelamin sama, dan menaggilmu ayah.

Bolt memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang akan membuat siapapun ikut meleleh bersama duka. " _Please_ , _dad_. Kumohon, batalkan pernikahanmu."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar, memejamkan mata, lalu menghela napas. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Bolt sama sekali tak menunjukkan isyarat-isyarat kebohongan di raut wajahnya. Tapi percaya pada cerita tidak masuk akal seperti itu rasanya sulit, dan juga konyol adanya.

Naruto kembali menatap Bolt. "Buktikan kalau kau berkata jujur."

Bolt meletakkan telapak tangannya menutupi kening, dan sebagian matanya, entah ejak kapan air mata bahkan telah menetes dari manik safirnya, bibir bawahnya dia gigit kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan isakkannya. Pemuda itu terlihat putus asa, sedih, marah, segala macam bentuk ekspresi tidak menyenangkan berbaur jadi satu menghiasi raut wajahnya.

Lama Naruto menunggu sampai pemuda di depannya itu berhasil menata kembali perasaannya. Bolt menarik napas panjang, dan membuangnya perlahan. Mengusap wajahnya yang basah, lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya. Menatap Naruto sebentar, dan beralih merogoh saku jaketnya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mirip dengan ponsel, namun terlihat jauh lebih canggih.

Bolt menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Naruto. "Lihat ini, foto ini diambil saat ulang tahun Himawari yang ke-14. Saat itu kita berlibur ke _Okinawa Island_ , Jepang." Dan Naruto tak dapat mengabaikan getar dalam suaranya.

Naruto meraih benda mirip ponsel itu. Tersentak kecil begitu sepasang manik safirnya mendapati empat sosok yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Naruto melihat potretnya sendiri, dengan baju pantai berwarna oranye, tersenyum begitu lebar hingga kedua matanya seolah terpejam. Sebelah tangan Naruto tampak merangkul bahu Bolt, sementara Bolt sendiri nyengir lebar menunjukkan deteran gigi putihnya. Tubuh Bolt dibalut dengan baju pantai hitam bercorak merah. Satu tangan Botl membentuk isyarat _peace_ dan diletakkan tepat di atas kepala seorang gadis mirip Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Gadis itu cantik seperti Hinata, namun memiliki mata yang senada warnanya dengan milik Naruto dan Bolt. Gadis itu memakai _dress_ pantai selutut berwarna _pink_ pudar, senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan di sebelah gadis itu, sosok yng paling membuat Naruto tersentak. Berdiri Hinata, senyum lebar memoles wajah cantiknya. Rabut panjangnya diikat rapi, dan disampirkan ke bahu kirinya, _dress_ pantai putih polos terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya. Hinata benar-benar terlihat luar biasa cantik.

"Foto yang indah, bukan?"

Naruto menoleh. Mendapati Bolt sedang tersenyum lemah menatapnya. Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Sekarang, coba ayah geser layarnya, dan lihat foto apa yang ada di sana."

Naruto menurut. Pupilnya langsung melebar. Logikanya menolak mentah-mentah. Begitu menggeser layar yang Naruto dapati adalah potret dirinya sendiri. Naruto dalam foto itu benar-benar tidak mirip dengannya. Hanya seorang lelaki yang terlihat begitu tua, begitu kurus, begitu rapuh. Foto diambil dari arah samping, Naruto sendiri tidak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya. Namun aura gelap terasa kental sekali menyelubungi sosoknya dalam foto itu. Satu kaki Naruto terbungkus perban, dan hanya tersisa sampai bagian lututnya saja. Melihat hal itu langsung membuat Naruto merinding.

"Menyedihkan, bukan?"

Naruto menoleh. Kali ini Bolt tersenyum pahit.

"Ini –ini.." Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya. Sulit sekali rasanya menjelaskan seperti apa sosoknya dalam foto itu. Hanya terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang menunggu maut menjemputnya.

"Kau tidak ingin berujung seperti itu, bukan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Kepalanya terasa berputar cepat, tenggorokkannya tercekik, menarik napas pun rasanya sulit.

"Karena itulah," Bolt menghena napas. Melayangkan tatapan sungguh-sungguh ke arah Naruto. "Batalkan saja pernikahan kalian, ayah."

Naruto marah, marah karena Bolt terus memaksanya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata, marah karena melihat dirinya sendiri yang tampak begitu hancur di masa depan, marah karena semua hal gila ini tiba-tiba datang mengusiknya dua minggu sebelum pernikahannya dilangsungkan. Naruto marah, dan Naruto yakin, dia juga merasakan sedang merasakan satu perasaan lain. Naruto tahu, meski ia berusaha keras menyangkalnya mentah-mentah. Bahwa saat ini dia sedang takut. Ketakutan yang menjalar entah dari mana.

Naruto mengembalikan ponsel Bolt. Menunduk dalam, berpikir keras. Dia takut. Sangat-sangat takut malah. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata, dia tak ingin menjadi seorang pria tua tak berdaya yang duduk di kursi roda dengan pandangan mata nelangsa. Naruto takut, takut semua hal mengerikan itu akan menimpanya di masa depan. Jika Naruto tidak menikahi Hinata, mereka pasti tidak akan terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu. Hinata tidak akan tewas, dan Naruto tidak kan mengalami luka batin yang begitu dalam. Naruto tidak akan berubah menjadi zombie menyedidihkan seperti foto dalam ponsel Bolt.

Benar, jika Naruto pernah menikahi Hinata, semua hal mengerikan itu juga tidak akan pernah ada. Naruto menggacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak bisa berpikir begitu, tidak! Naruto tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Dia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Naruto tak akan pernah sanggup melihat wajah Hinata diliputi rasa sedih dan kecewa.

Ini rumit. Semua ini terlalu rumit untuk ukuran otak seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa lagi marah terhadap pemuda pirang bernama Bolt itu.

"Bolt," Naruto tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sambil memanggil nama itu. "Hal ini sulit sekali dicerna oleh otakku. Tapi, siapapun orang tua yang memiliki anak sepertimu pasti akan merasa sangat bangga, dan juga beruntung. Kau pemuda yang baik, Bolt."

" _Dad_.."

Naruto tersenyum lagi. " _Honestly_ , aku juga merasa takut ketika mendengar ceritamu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintai Hinata."

" _I know, dad_." Bolt menghela napas. "Itulah sebabnya kau–"

"Itulah sebabnya aku akan tetap menikahinya." Ujar Naruto lantang dan penuh percaya diri. Bolt mematung di tempatnya. Hanya menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Tidak peduli akan seperti apa hancurnya aku nanti, aku akan tetap menikahinya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Membuat Bolt merasa sesak sekaligus hangat ketika melihat senyum lebar itu. Senyum khas seorang Namikaze Naruto. Senyum khas sang ayah yang begitu dikagumi, dan dicintainya. Senyum yang tak pernah ada lagi sejak sang ibu meninggal. Bolt merindukan senyum itu, dengan sepenuh hati.

Bolt membeku.

" _Well_ ," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan terlihat bodoh. Satu tangan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Terima kasih telah peduli padaku. Tapi, aku sangat mencintai Hinata." Naruto merona sedikit, menggelengkan kepala cepat, lalu berdeham singkat. "Karena itulah aku tak bisa membatalkan pernikahanku dengannya." Naruto nyengir lebar di ujung kalimatnya. Seolah melupakan semua kekesannya terhadap Bolt yang semula sudah setinggi langit.

Bolt memandangi sosok itu. Pemuda ceria yang penuh percaya diri, hangat, juga pantang menyerah. Bolt sangat merindukan sosok Naruto yang seperti itu. Sosok ayah yang selalu penuh kasih sayang, dan kehangatan. Sosok yang di masa depan akan berubah menjadi ayah tidak berdaya yang selalu menunjukkan wajah penuh penderitaan. Sekelebat rasa ngilu meresap masuk ke dalam jantung Bolt. Naruto yang hangat, Naruto yang muram, keduanya tetap orang yang sama. Keduanya tetaplah ayah seorang Namikaze Bolt. Bolt rindu ayahnya, dia rindu Namikaze Naruto. Baik Naruto yang hangat, dan penuh perhatian. Maupun Naruto yang lumpuh pesakitan.

Bolt tersenyum miring. Mendengus geli. "Kau sungguh keras kepala, ayah." Menyerah pada akhirnya.

Karena dia sebenarnya tahu tentang betapa keras kepala ayahnya itu. Tahu tentang seberapa bodoh, juga seberapa dalam cinta ayahnya itu terhadap ibunya. Tahu bahwa ayahnya pasti tetap akan menikahi ibunya, meski Bolt telah memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Setidaknya, Bolt telah mencoba. Soal akan seperti apa ayahnya di masa depan, itu sudah menjadi tugas seorang anak untuk merawat orang tuanya, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tadinya ini mau saya bikin _slash_ NaruSasu/SasuNaru :3 Tapi bingung gimana ceritanya mereka bisa punya anak wkwkwk. Yaudah deh, jadinya bikin yang _straigh_ aja, lebih masuk akal XD

Saya suka NaruHina tapi gagal terus dapetin _feel_ mereka, tehe :3

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca, lebih-lebih lagi menyempatkan review ^^


End file.
